


Bow and Arrow

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: 14 Days of Dragon Age Lover's prompts, 2020 edition [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Josie likes watching Zira practice, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: From the 14 Days of Dragon Age Lover's prompts list!#3: Bow and Arrow.Josephine finds herself captivated. Can Zira convince the busy ambassador to take a quick break?
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Josephine Montilyet
Series: 14 Days of Dragon Age Lover's prompts, 2020 edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631200
Kudos: 18





	Bow and Arrow

It felt like a horribly selfish indulgence, stepping away from the great pile of work on her desk. A tiny part of her mind felt heavy with guilt about the inevitable diplomat or noble who was doubtlessly kept waiting by her most unprofessional behavior. That said, she had exactly zero desire to leave the shade of the tree she was sheltering beneath. Instead, she watched the goings-on in the practice yard with great interest.

The twang of taut bowstrings being released, the swishing of arrows in flight, and the soft thumps as the missiles found their destinations in hay-filled targets floated on the air. Several archers were practicing that afternoon, but her focus was captivated by one of them in particular. She could feel the heat in her cheeks growing the longer she watched. The ambassador bit her lip as she drank in the scene.

Owing to the summertime heat, mistress Lavellan had opted to wear an Antaam-saar in shades of blue and grey. Josephine wasn’t aware of the smile that crept on to her lips as she remembered the feeling of the elf’s freckly russet skin: warm and smooth.In a graceful motion, the Dalish woman drew an arrow from the quiver at her back and nocked her bow. Closing her left eye, she took aim at the target and fired. A small smile curved her lips as the projectile pierced the near-center of the round hay-stuffed target.

“Splendid!” the Antivan woman cheered before she even realized the word had left her mouth.

The elven archer glanced in the direction of her audience, her smile growing larger when her gaze landed upon the ambassador. She tucked an auburn lock behind one ear before putting away her bow and trotting over to Josephine.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Zira said with a smile that colored her voice. “Taking a break? Perhaps I could steal you away for a moment?”

The small protesting part of her mind shouted a dozen things into her thoughts, that she was simply too busy to be away even a moment longer. However, the rest of her paid it no mind. “I do believe I could be persuaded, my lady.”

The archer grinned and reached for her hand, twining their fingers and leading them off to a secluded corner. Josephine decided her appointments could wait a few moments longer.


End file.
